


I'll never be safe

by Pegship



Series: Castle Episodic [10]
Category: Castle
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Episode: s05e01 After the Storm, F/M, Tumblr: castlefanficprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegship/pseuds/Pegship
Summary: For a prompt from castlefanficprompts on tumblr: "Let me take you someplace, Kate–someplace you'll be safe." 5x01 Episode insert for their second night together in Kate's apartment.





	

"I'll never be safe," Kate murmurs into Castle's shirt. But being in his arms, warm and firm around her, pressed against his body, a tall, broad anchor in the storm of her crisis - this almost convinces her that he could keep her safe. If anyone could.

He's done so much for her already. Leaped in front of a bullet. Given her shelter when her home was destroyed. Forked over a hundred grand to lure an imaginary hit man, in the name of solving her mother's case. Pummeled an armed mercenary into unconsciousness with his bare hands. Followed her to Los Angeles, and beyond, in the name of "partner".

Stepped away, when tough love was what they both needed. Let her back in when they both needed it.

She's exhausted and confused. From the depths of despair yesterday, to the height of passion last night, and now into the abyss of murky speculation, she feels like she's been yanked around enough. What she wants now is rest.

"You need to rest," comes Castle's voice in a low rumble. "Just rest. Come on."

It doesn't matter that she doesn't want to move, wants to stay right here, because he doesn't even try to lead her somewhere else. He lifts her, easily, carries her to her bed and lays her on it without ever letting go of her. She keeps a loose hold on his shoulders as he kicks off his shoes, and when he lies beside her she shifts her body snug against his and sighs.

His hand moves slowly up and down her spine, reassuringly. Not like last night, when they clung incredulously to each other, hardly believing they had made their way there at last. Tonight he is everything she never thought she'd find: comfort, understanding, both lover and friend . Now she knows she was looking in the wrong places.

Kate reaches up to lay her palm on his cheek and he tilts his head down to look at her. Their eyes meet and the corner of his mouth curls up, that one-sided Castle almost-smile that she likes to think is for her alone.

"Not going anywhere," he says softly. "I'll be here when you wake up, Kate. Promise."

And he is.

He's there when she wakes up, when she rises and dresses and loads her weapon, takes a last longing look at him sleeping in her bed, her safe haven, her anchor in the storm, and she silently swears to come back to him. Today, and always.

And she does.


End file.
